


The Tournament Begins

by MideTheFangirl



Series: Mortal Kombat One Shots [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, A one shot, Gen, a younger sister sick of her brother’s bs, just regular sibling rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MideTheFangirl/pseuds/MideTheFangirl
Summary: Okay, guys, that was my first attempt at a Mortal Kombat fanfic I wanted to make but I decided to scrap the story as I had no inspiration so, I chose to turn this into a oneshot about a character, Vanessa ‘Nessie’ Carlton, a junior sister to Johnny Cage. Unlike her ‘Hollywood specials’ brother, Vanessa is a member of the Special Forces faction and is at the tournament to rescue Jax and probably apprehend Kano but like Johnny, she thinks the tournament is some cosplay convention although she’s not joking around like her big brother. So, this is from Nessie’s POV.
Relationships: Johnny Cage & Original Character (familial relationship)
Series: Mortal Kombat One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778599
Kudos: 4





	The Tournament Begins

The brunette grated her teeth as her older brother went on and on about the tournament. As if it wasn’t bad enough, he had the guts to hit on her friend, Sonya Blade.

“What, "Massive Strike"? "Citizen Cage"? "Ninja Mime?"... None of those ring a bell?” He said, listing off a few of his movies to the uninterested woman.

_I swear, I think I’m the adopted child_ , she clenched her teeth in response before her eyes caught sight of a man with a gruff beard and cybernetic eye

“ _Kano_ ,” Sonya said with much venom, that would put a viper to shame, lacing her voice.

“Kano? Wasn’t in that one,” the cocky actor replied.

_Will you shut up, dammit?_ Vanessa shot her brother a deathly look before pulling him out.

“You need to stop spoiling my vibe, Nessie,” Johnny said in frustration.

“Look, you little piece of shit, this is not a movie set or the Red Carpet where you can hit on anyone here,” Vanessa hissed under her breath.

“Can’t a man have a little bit of fun here?” He rolled his eyes. Vanessa was about to respond when an old man spoke up.

“Kombatants. I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance. You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge... me,” Vanessa held in the scoff that almost made its way out of her throat.

_Shouldn’t you be at a golf course, shooting balls and stuff into the air, Old Man?_ She jeered internally.

“Heh, that old geezer's the final challenge? Might as well give me the belt right now. They do have belts right?” Her brother snickered beside her before gasping in shock. She turned to see the old man beside her, making her almost jump out of her skin.

“How did you-?” Johnny asked, refusing to believe his eyes.

_Beats the shit out of me_ , she said in her head.

“Appearances can be deceiving,” Shang Tsung replied before teleporting back to the throne. Vanessa blinked her eyes in unbelief at that. _How?_

“We have a challenger,” he broke through her thoughts. “Our first kombatant will be Mr. Cage.”

“Heh, That's right, That's right, who's it gonna be?” Johnny said, cockily.

“Reptile!” Vanessa’s head snapped up as soon as she noticed a camouflaged figure show himself on the roof before landing on his feet.

_How did he-? What kind of special effects are these guys using?_

Buried in her thoughts, she missed what her brother said next before he got into a fighting stance. A few minutes later, he defeated the man.

“He got caged!” He gave a prideful smile before going up in the face of several combatants who were unimpressed at best.

“That's it, ha ha, oh yeah, I am so pretty! And I'm takin' you down. I'm takin' you down. I'm takin' you out. I'm takin' you out,” then he paused as he looked at Sonya. “And I'm takin' you out... for dinner.”

The blonde rolled her eyes at the actor’s antics, making Vanessa give a little smirk. It seemed that someone was giving her brother the cold shoulder for the first time in his life.

The old man’s voice broke into her thoughts again as he announced another contestant. This time, the contestant had teeth like a shark except that his were sharper and longer than normal.

“Okay, nice makeup. But is it really necessary?” Johnny said in a mixed feeling of admiration and shock.

The creature extended blades from his lower arms, making the actor almost jump in fear. “They will taste your flesh.”

_Dang, really. What kind of craze-show is this?_ Vanessa raised an eyebrow in question, watching in apprehension as her brother battled the creature. While her brother was a million shades of annoying, she still loved him and she didn’t want those scary blades to touch his skin.

Soon, she released her breath when the battle was over, Johnny had won without a scratch on his body, thankfully.

“Man, I love those blades. My producer has got to meet you. We're doing Tommy Scissorfists and...”

“Congratulations, Mr. Cage. Now, finish him!” The old man announced.

“Finish him? What do you mean?” Johnny gave a nervous laugh before he took a look at the kombatants who gave a serious look.

_Dear god, don’t do it_ , Vanessa prayed silently. She turned her head, her eyes catching the sight of a man of about 6’9 to 7 feet tall, cladded in white with blue vest. Beside him was a woman in black dress, heck, even her makeup would put a goth to shame. If there was one thing the two shared, it was the air of authority they commanded.

A man of Chinese descent also stood beside the two, watching her brother’s next step. The man cladded in blue turned to look at her. The coolie hat that once shaded the upper part of his face lifted up, making her come face-to-face with his eyes that flowed and sparked. _Holy-_ , she soon broke eye contact, looking back at her brother who came to his decision.

“…I’m not killing anyone here,” with that, he left the stage. Vanessa let out a breath she had been holding.

“Very well, the tournament shall resume at dawn,” with that, the kombatants dispersed while Sonya set out to find Jax.

“Hey, Nessie, where’s that hot blondie?” He asked, causing her to roll her eyes in disgust.

“Just stay back and stay out of this, brother,” she snarled at him before turning away from him

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you love this and please tell me if I went out of character with any of the characters, thank you ☺️


End file.
